staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Stycznia 2013
TVP 1 05:10 Stacyjkowo - Wielki pokaz dla Pita, odc. 51 (Old Puffer Pete’s Big Show); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:00 Pogoda poranna 08:08 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Szalona przejażdżka Ruperta, odc. 1 (Rupert's Wild Scooter Ride); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 08:40 Tomek i przyjaciele - Kłopoty Tomka, odc. 26 (Thomas in trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc. 2 Góry (Planet Earth 2 Mountains) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 10:30 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Święta Lipka; cykl dokumentalny 11:00 Plebania - odc. 1412; telenowela TVP 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5753 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5753); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:05 Agrobiznes 12:30 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc. 3 W słodkich wodach (Planet Earth 3 Fresh Water) - txt. str. 777 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2558; teleturniej muzyczny 13:55 Klan - odc. 2384 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Blondynka - odc. 7/13 - Pożegnanie snów - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5754 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5754); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2559; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2385 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:25 Chichot losu - odc. 8/13 - Powrót do normy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:15 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa, seria II - Kapsuła dla przyszłych pokoleń, odc. 9 (The time capsule, ep. 9); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:02 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Monte Carlo 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Goldeneye (Goldeneye) - txt. str. 777 124'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1995) 22:30 Przebłysk jutra - odc. 5/22 (Flash Forward, ep. 5); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 23:20 Przebłysk jutra - odc. 6/22 (Flash Forward, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 00:15 Nad rzeką, której nie ma - txt. str. 777 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1991) 01:50 Reportaż Jedynki - Mafia - reaktywacja - Pruszków w białych kołnierzykach. 02:20 Notacje - Barbara Winkiel. Lata zapisane słowami; cykl dokumentalny 02:35 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 2 Niebezpieczne powiązania; telenowela TVP 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 3 Odlotowa randka; telenowela TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 122 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50 10:50 Lokatorzy - odc. 216 (284) Kolega z wojska; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Kurów - zapomniane miasteczko żydowskie; reportaż 12:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 31 12:35 Tancerze - odc. 11 Uwierzyć w siebie; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 860 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 11/24 (Modern family ep. (Up All Night)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 14:35 Świat bez tajemnic - Meduzy atakują (L’ Invasion des Meduses) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010) 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 958 - JM; serial TVP 17:05 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 8/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 108); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 24/71; teleturniej 19:30 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 11/24 (Modern family ep. (Up All Night)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 19:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 32 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 861 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 507 - Gra o życie; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu - Na dobre i na złe 3 21:45 Kino relaks - Na dwa fronty (Double Bill) 82'; komedia kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 23:15 Reporter Polski; magazyn 23:55 Powrót do życia - s. II, odc. 19/21 Krew (Life, s. 2, ep. 5 Quarts); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 00:45 Dudi (Andrzej Dudziński) 49'; film dokumentalny 01:50 Reporter Polski; magazyn 02:25 Na dwa fronty (Double Bill) 82'; komedia kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 04:00 Powrót do życia - s. II, odc. 19/21 Krew (Life, s. 2, ep. 5 Quarts); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Opole 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:25 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:51 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:56 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:26 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Rozmowa Dnia 17:10 Schlesien Journal - odc. 3 Karol Stosiek - kuśnierz; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier Opolski Flesz 17:34 Pogoda Flesz 17:39 Ahora espanol - odc. 28 Ahora espanol; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:51 Agro Kurier - odc. 2 Agro Kurier; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:02 Rączka gotuje; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kurier Opolski; magazyn 18:51 Pogoda 18:54 Rozmowa Dnia 19:05 Puls Kościoła - odc. 2 Kolędnicy misyjni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:20 Prosto z lasu /2012 - Prosto z lasu 21/2012; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:39 Ukryte prawdy - odc. 1 Mur milczenia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:23 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:47 Kurier Opolski - wydanie wieczorne 22:07 Pogoda 22:10 Rozmowa Dnia 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:31 Ojcowie chrzestni Rosji - Uciekinier, odc. 1 (Russian Godfathers - The Fugative ep. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Patrick Forbes; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:41 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:00 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:07 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:50 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:02 Polska według Kreta - odc. 56 - Pieniny; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:53 60 lat razem - odc. 28 - Malicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:02 Ojcowie chrzestni Rosji - Uciekinier, odc. 1 (Russian Godfathers - The Fugative ep. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Patrick Forbes; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:03 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Prawdę mówiąc - ks. Aleksander Posacki - odc. 62; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:54 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:30 Przygody Animków 2 (91) - serial animowany 8:00 Pinky i Mózg 3 (44) - serial animowany 8:30 Miś Yogi (56) - serial animowany 8:40 Miś Yogi (57) - serial animowany 8:50 Miś Yogi (58) - serial animowany 9:00 Czarodziejki 3 (62) - serial fantasy 10:00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 4 (62) - serial komediowy 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich (372) - serial komediowy 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (95) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (14) - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Dom nie do poznania 5 (155) - reality show 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1624) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Trudne sprawy (215) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (77) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (335) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1625) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport - program informacyjny 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Bilans kwartalny (308)- serial komediowy 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Flaszka niedopitka (271) - serial komediowy 20:40 Kung-fu szał - komedia sensacyjna, Hongkong/Chiny 2004 22:45 Świntuch 3: Zemsta - komedia, Kanada/USA 1985 0:35 Nie wkładaj palca między drzwi - komedia, USA 1994 2:35 Zza kamery... (51) - magazyn filmowy 2:50 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:20 Rozmowy w toku: Niezłe ciacho pozna fajną foczkę - talk-show 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi: Kinga (640) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1694) - serial obyczajowy 11:40 Sąd rodzinny (78) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:40 Detektywi: Projekt życia (844) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:15 Ostry dyżur 12 (5) - serial obyczajowy 14:15 Ukryta prawda 2 (79) - serial paradokumentalny 15:20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Skończę z tym (767) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:05 Rozmowy w toku: Przynieś mi kapcie w mini, czyli jak wytresować żonę - talk-show 17:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (552) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:00 Ukryta prawda 2 (80) - serial paradokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:35 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 2013 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1695) - serial obyczajowy 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Wyrok śmierci (764) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:30 Tłumaczka - thriller, Francja/Wielka Brytania/USA 2005 0:05 Prawo Agaty 2 (6) - serial obyczajowy 1:05 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles (9) - serial sensacyjny 2:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:15 Arkana magii (807) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 3:35 Rozmowy w toku: Przynieś mi kapcie w mini, czyli jak wytresować żonę - talk-show 4:30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5:10 Inspektor Gadżet (54) - serial animowany 5:30 Triumf miłości (52) - serial obyczajowy 6:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 7:30 Gliniarz i prokurator (20) - serial kryminalny 8:30 Komisarz Rex (5) - serial kryminalny 9:30 Ukryta miłość (136) - telenowela 10:30 Ukryta miłość (137) - telenowela 11:30 Inspektor Gadżet (53) - serial animowany 12:00 Osaczona (154) - serial obyczajowy 13:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Komisarz Rex (6) - serial kryminalny 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (21) - serial kryminalny 17:00 Ukryta miłość (138) - telenowela 18:00 Ukryta miłość (139) - telenowela 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (53) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Britannic - dramat wojenny, Wielka Brytania/USA 2000 22:05 Danika - thriller, USA 2006 23:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (6) - serial kryminalny 0:40 Przepowiednia z Awinionu (2) - serial fantasy 1:55 Wzór (36) - serial kryminalny 2:50 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 3:00 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:50 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:15 4music - magazyn muzyczny TVN 7 5:25 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 9: Camargue (3/16) - magazyn kulinarny 5:55 We dwoje (5) - program rozrywkowy 7:05 Męski typ 2: Artur Boruc (5/9) - talk-show 7:35 Ostry dyżur (1) serial obyczajowy 8:35 Sąd rodzinny: Wierzący (161) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Krwawe dowody (244) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:30 Zaklinaczka duchów 4 (2/23) - serial fantasy 11:30 Mango - telezakupy 13:05 Dr House (1/22) - serial obyczajowy 14:00 Sąd rodzinny: Siostry (162) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Polisa na życie (245) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:00 Ostry dyżur (2) - serial obyczajowy 17:00 Brzydula (107) - serial komediowy 17:35 Brzydula (108) - serial komediowy 18:05 Zaklinaczka duchów 4 (3/23) - serial fantasy 19:00 Dr House (2/22) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Dobre kino: Rozpalić ogień - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Wielka Brytania/USA 2006 22:10 Bez śladu 7 (19/24) - serial kryminalny 23:10 Człowiek z blizną - film sensacyjny, USA 1983 2:35 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 4:45 Druga strona medalu 3: Izabela Sokołowska (8-ost.) - talk-show 5:15 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Dyżur - serial dokumentalny 6:30 W blasku fleszy (10) - program rozrywkowy 7:00 Pixie i Dixie (31) - serial animowany 7:05 Pixie i Dixie (32) - serial animowany 7:10 Pixie i Dixie (33) - serial animowany 7:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (24) - serial przygodowy 8:30 Łowcy skarbów 3 (1) - serial przygodowy 9:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa (26) - reality show 10:30 Potęga przyrody (1) - serial przyrodniczy 11:30 Panny i wdowy (2/5) - serial historyczny 12:40 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 13:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa (27) - reality show 14:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (25) - serial przygodowy 15:30 Timon i Pumba (33) - serial animowany 16:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (15) - serial animowany 16:30 Tarzan (23) - serial przygodowy 17:00 Tarzan (24) - serial przygodowy 17:30 Łowcy skarbów 3 (2) - serial przygodowy 18:30 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (8) - serial animowany 18:35 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (9) - serial animowany 18:40 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (10) - serial animowany 19:00 Junior TV: Timon i Pumba (34) - serial animowany 19:30 Junior TV: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (16) - serial animowany 20:00 Podwodna tajemnica - film SF, Niemcy 2008 22:10 Polowanie na tornado - film katastroficzny, Kanada/USA 2008 0:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 0:40 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 1:30 W blasku fleszy (11) - program rozrywkowy 2:00 Zobacz to! - programy powtórkowe Puls 2 12:00 Ja, Ona i Eva (95) - telenowela 13:00 Pan Andersen opowiada (1) - serial animowany 13:25 Pippi (24) - serial animowany 14:00 Pszczółka Maja (65) - serial animowany 14:30 Łowcy smoków (19) - serial animowany 15:00 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (23) - serial animowany 15:30 Pan Andersen opowiada (2) - serial animowany 16:00 Pszczółka Maja (1) - serial animowany 16:30 Łowcy smoków (20) - serial animowany 17:00 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (24) - serial animowany 17:25 Pippi (25) - serial animowany 18:00 Pszczółka Maja (2) - serial animowany 18:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa (3) - reality show 19:30 Medicopter 117 (51) - serial sensacyjny 20:30 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe (1) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Z archiwum policji - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Dyżur (6) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Jim wie lepiej 2 (26) - serial komediowy 22:30 Jim wie lepiej 2 (27) - serial komediowy 23:00 Gramy po polsku (11) - program muzyczny 0:00 Zakończenie programu ATM Rozrywka 6:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 7:30 Azur i Asmar - film animowany, Belgia/Francja/Włochy/Hiszpania 2006 9:00 Mamuśki (19) serial komediowy 9:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Kto udaje księdza? (19) - serial komediowy 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Beznadziejny przypadek (18) - serial komediowy 10:30 Pierwsza miłość (1623) - serial obyczajowy 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Ślepa sprawiedliwość (210) - serial komediowy 12:00 Klinika samotnych serc (10) - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Psie serce: Fiodor (4) - serial obyczajowy 14:00 Mamuśki (19) - serial komediowy 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Kto udaje księdza? (19) - serial komediowy 15:00 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy (39) - serial komediowy 15:30 Graczykowie: Karp (43) - serial komediowy 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Andromeda (325) - serial komediowy 16:30 Pierwsza miłość (1624) - serial obyczajowy 17:05 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Paryskie impresje (304) - serial komediowy 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (3) - serial paradokumentalny 20:30 Mamuśki (19) - serial komediowy 21:00 Fala zbrodni: Koniec złudzeń (98) - serial sensacyjny 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Ślepa sprawiedliwość (210) - serial komediowy 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Tamten świat (326) - serial komediowy 23:30 Mamuśki (19) - serial komediowy 0:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Kto udaje księdza? (19) - serial komediowy 0:30 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy (39) - serial komediowy 1:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Marek Sierocki przedstawia (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Notacje - Ryszard Matuszewski. Poznałem wspaniałego poetę; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Sześć milionów sekund - odc.14/19 Na tropie; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 26 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 734 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - USA - Kolorado - (150); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 6/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Zacisze gwiazd - Michał Chorosiński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 603* Milion dolarów; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Marek Sierocki przedstawia (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 26 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - USA - Kolorado - (150); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Benefis - Zbigniewa Górnego cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 KFPP Opole - '94 - Edyta Bartosiewicz; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 734 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i świerszcz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Warto kochać - odc. 44; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - RPA - Radek (151); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - z kabaretem Jurki (62); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Operacja Życie - odc. 27; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Pół wieku w galopie (Pół wieku w galopie) 20'; reportaż kraj prod.USA (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 26 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Sześć milionów sekund - odc.14/19 Na tropie; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i świerszcz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Warto kochać - odc. 44; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - RPA - Radek (151); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 734; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - z kabaretem Jurki (62); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Religia.tv 6:00 Jutrznia - program religijny 6:30 Święci tacy jak my: Św. Joanna Beretta-Molla (2) - serial dokumentalny 7:00 Przygody wielkich i małych: Daniel w jaskini lwa (5/13) - serial animowany 7:30 Przygody wielkich i małych: Szczęście w nieszczęściu (6/13) - serial animowany 8:00 Pierwsi chrześcijanie: Zgorszenie Krzyża (1/9) - serial dokumentalny 8:30 Archiwum X Kościoła: Zakon templariuszy (3 - program religijny 9:00 Pielgrzymka do Kajlas - film dokumentalny, Francja 10:00 Rozmównica: Dzień judaizmu w Kościele katolickim - program religijny 11:05 Codzienna radość życia: Postawa miłosierdzia i pokoju (12) - serial dokumentalny 11:35 Biblijna lekcja religii (8) - program religijny 11:45 Biblijna lekcja religii (9) - program religijny 11:55 Biblijna lekcja religii (10) - program religijny 12:10 Druga Ziemia Święta - film dokumentalny, USA 13:00 Liczy się każdy dzień - koncert zespołu TGD 13:30 Portrety: Rok z Helenką - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Przygody wielkich i małych: Daniel w jaskini lwa (5/13) - serial animowany 14:30 Przygody wielkich i małych: Szczęście w nieszczęściu (6/13) - serial animowany 15:00 Pielgrzymka do Kajlas - film dokumentalny, Francja 16:00 Rozmównica: Dzień judaizmu w Kościele katolickim - program religijny 17:00 Jak rozpoznać sektę?: Ucieczka (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Nowa Zelandia 17:50 Religia.tv poleca (58) - magazyn kulturalny 18:00 Ojciec Luis Blondel - getto ojca Blondela - film dokumentalny, Francja 18:30 Codzienna radość życia: Granice zdrowych relacji (13) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Nieszpory - program religijny 19:30 Anielska kuchnia: Ryba zapiekana w porach i pomidorach, paprykarz rybny (3) - magazyn kulinarny 19:50 Poradnik szczęśliwego małżeństwa: Czy małżeństwo jest do szczęścia potrzebne? (3/12) - serial dokumentalny 20:05 Z Biblii ukradzione: Córy Koryntu (19) - magazyn religijny 20:15 Z Biblii ukradzione: Znaleźć drogocenną perłę (20) - magazyn religijny 20:30 Gotowi na śmierć? (8) - talk-show 21:00 Boska przyroda: Boskie stworzenia (3-ost.) - film dokumentalny 22:00 Rozmównica: Warchołowi nikt nie da rady! - program religijny 23:05 Archiwum X Kościoła: Zakon templariuszy (3) - program religijny 23:35 Nieznani - zapomniani: Siostry Sawickie - dwa pokoje w kuchni - cykl dokumentalny 0:05 Bez kadzidła (4) - program religijny 0:35 Biblijna lekcja religii (76) - program religijny 0:45 Biblijna lekcja religii (77) - program religijny 1:00 Królestwo bez granic (18/26) - serial animowany 1:25 Biblia dla dzieci 3: Rut i Noemi (3/13) - serial animowany 1:30 Anielska kuchnia: Naleśniki z serem i bakaliami (5) - magazyn kulinarny 1:50 Z Biblii ukradzione: Rzeź niewiniątek (12) - magazyn religijny 2:00 Słownik języka Boskiego: Krzysztof Zanussi (20) - magazyn 2:30 Święci tacy jak my: Matka Teresa (13) - serial dokumentalny 3:00 Boska przyroda: Boskie stworzenia (3-ost.) - film dokumentalny 4:00 Rozmównica: Churching, czyli jak wybrać Kościół i nie zwariować - program religijny 5:00 Gotowi na śmierć? (8) - talk-show5:30 Biblijna lekcja religii (111) - program religijny 5:40 Biblijna lekcja religii (112) - program religijny 5:50 Biblijna lekcja religii (113) - program religijny TV Trwam 7:15 Program dnia 7:20 Święty na każdy dzień 7:25 Informacje dnia 7:45 Polski punkt widzenia 8:05 Program dla dzieci - Każdy maluch to potrafi: Świecznik z gwiazdką 8:20 Felieton z cyklu: Myśląc Ojczyzna 8:30 Tak mówi Amen 8:35 Porady kulinarne 9:05 Reportaż 9:30 Kosmos 10:25 Muzyczne chwile 10:30 Audiencja Generalna Ojca Świętego Benedykta XVI 12:00 Graj dudka, graj (20) 13:35 Na ratunek 14:30 Rozmowy niedokończone: Mężczyzna jest od podejmowania decyzji. 15:45 Tak mówi Amen 15:55 Święty na każdy dzień 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Na zdrowie 16:30 Po co nam wykopaliska: Biblia (1) 16:55 Święty na każdy dzień 17:00 Po stronie prawdy 18:00 Modlitwa: Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone: Rodzina wielodzietna szansą czy zagrożeniem dla państwa? 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Program dla dzieci (7) 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Modlitwa różańcowa 20:50 Felieton z cyklu Myśląc Ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia 22:05 Świat w obrazach 22:10 Reportaż 22:40 Ks. Franciszek Blachnicki 23:45 Święty na każdy dzień 23:50 Muzyczne chwile 1:00 Modlitwa 'Anioł Pański' 1: 05 Informacje dnia 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 2:30 Program dla dzieci (7) 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Modlitwa różańcowa 3:50 Felieton z cyklu Myśląc Ojczyzna 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Polski punkt widzenia 5:05 Świat w obrazach 5:10 Graj dudka, graj (20) 6:45 Święty na każdy dzień 6:50 Muzyczne chwile Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Opole z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATM Rozrywka z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Religia.tv z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Trwam z 2013 roku